


Do Us a Faber

by rankwriter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spn_cinema, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title:</b> Do Us a Faber<br/><b>Author:</b> Rankwriter<br/><b>Movie Prompt:</b> <a href="http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0077975/%20">Animal House</a></p><p><b>Pairing:</b> Jared/Jensen<br/><b>Rating:</b> NC17<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 2836<br/><b>Summary:</b> Jared and Jensen are frat buddies enjoying college life.  Jensen is gay and definitely not perving on his straight best friend.<br/><b>Notes:</b>  thanks to the mods for organising this fabulous challenge.<br/><b>Beta:</b>The incredibly clever alibye who didn’t even mock my awful punctuation</p>
    </blockquote>





	Do Us a Faber

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Do Us a Faber  
>  **Author:** Rankwriter  
>  **Movie Prompt:** [Animal House](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0077975/%20)
> 
>  **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
>  **Rating:** NC17  
>  **Word Count:** 2836  
>  **Summary:** Jared and Jensen are frat buddies enjoying college life. Jensen is gay and definitely not perving on his straight best friend.  
>  **Notes:** thanks to the mods for organising this fabulous challenge.  
>  **Beta:** The incredibly clever alibye who didn’t even mock my awful punctuation

‘How much longer are you going to be? We have to do that pledge thing’ Jensen said disinterestedly as he lay back on the bed lacing his hands behind his head, then adjusting his position so he could sneakily watch Jared dressing. Jared was looking fine these days, his body was toned in the right places and muscley in others. It wasn’t like Jensen lusted after his straight best friend, but he could still appreciate a thing of beauty. 

Jared continued primping in front of the mirror, tweaking his hair into just the right state of disarray, so he looked completely disheveled and freshly fucked. Jensen wondered abstractly who was the lucky girl de jour, Jared rarely saw the same one twice. Then the main event happened as Jared dropped his towel to reveal the hottest ass Jensen had ever seen, and he was a gay college boy so he had seen more than a few. Jared’s ass was a work of art, shapely and well rounded, the cheeks were smooth and hair free, Jensen wanted nothing more than to bury his face between those cheeks and feast on the delights hidden there. Jensen snorted at his inappropriate thoughts causing Jared to turn around and give Jensen a wonderful view of his tackle. Jared’s cock was large, even when soft, and uncut which was another treat. His balls hung low and just the sight made Jensen’s mouth water. Jared caught him ogling and yanked his trousers up.

‘Oi, stop checking out the merchandise’

Jensen snorted ‘Just appreciating the view’ and he lay back down, closing his eyes. 

‘You seeing Chris tonight?’ asked Jared as he zipped up his pants. Chris being Jensen’s boyfriend. They’d dated since their first year of college.

‘Yup, not really looking forward to it, he’s been in a bit of a snit recently’

‘That’s the reason I don’t like to tie myself down, I don’t like all the emotional shit that comes with a relationship’ He did the little finger quotation marks around the word relationship. 

‘I’m starting to see the logic in the way you live your life’ Jensen agreed with a sigh. Jared was doing up his shirt as Jensen stood up. He looked hot in his dress pants and shirt, whoever his date was tonight was one lucky lady. 

‘Let’s do this thing’ Jared said, putting a lot of emphasis into the words, punching the air as he left the room, Jensen followed in his wake. 

They walked down the shabby staircase of the Delta Tau Kappa fraternity, the house itself was the usual hive of activity. Underage drinking, drug taking and casual sex. The smell of stale alcohol, marijuana and semen permeated the air to the beat of the latest song. Reaching the ground floor Jared surveyed the hopeful pledges, a motley bunch of boys who had been turned down by the more mainstream frats. 

Thrusting his hand at the first pledge he intoned ‘Jared Padalecki, rush chairman, damned glad to meet you’, before moving on to the next pledge and repeating himself. Jensen grabbed the first pledges hand and said ‘That was Jared Padalecki and he was damned glad to meet you.’ and so it went on until they had shook enough hands and could escape for the evening, Jensen off to meet his boyfriend and Jared to pick up some woman of loose virtue. 

Chris didn’t look happy, but then that was his default setting nowadays thought Jensen and then chastised himself for it. Chris was clearly going through something, but whatever it was he wasn’t confiding in Jensen.

‘So where’s Jared tonight?’ Chris asked, his face sullen as they walked back to the frat.

‘Hmm, out with some chick’ 

‘He’s the gayest straight boy I ever saw’ Chris returned

Jensen snapped his head around to look at Chris, 

‘What are you talking about, he’s the straightest, straight boy’ 

Chris sighed ‘You spend more time with him than me, hell you spend more time with Chad than you do me’ he spat out the name Chad. Jensen sniggered, Chad was certainly an acquired taste, his personal habits left a lot to be desired and his constant letching over the ladies bordered on sexual harassment but he was fun with a capital F. When Chad was around then a good time was had by all.

‘See!’ Chris said angrily ‘you like him more than me’ Jensen looked at Chris, and had a rebellious thought that maybe he did like Chad better than Chris. Jensen’s relationship with Chad was completely uncomplicated by emotion. At the moment Chris’ constant need for affirmation was draining. Taking Chris’ hand Jensen said

‘Of course I don’t, he’s just a good laugh is all’ the moment the words were out of his mouth he knew he had said the wrong thing 

‘Oh so I’m not fun anymore, well fuck you’ Chris pulled his hand sharply from Jensen’s and stalked off.

‘Chris come on, don’t be like that’ but Chris just flipped the bird and disappeared into the night. 

Sighing Jensen made his way back to Delta House and to his room sidestepping a fight on his way. Walking past Jared’s room his ears were assaulted by moans and screams, exhaling loudly he unlocked his door as the young woman screamed ‘Right there, yes, yesssss, harder!!’. Jensen walked over to his stereo and turned it on loud, he really didn’t want to listen to Jared having sex especially as he was so horny. Unfortunately Jared’s partner was pretty loud and the bed banging on the wall left nothing to the imagination and with a frustrated grunt Jensen lay down on the bed and unzipped his pants. He stroked himself to the rhythm of the banging of the bed, not feeling the slightest embarrassment that he was getting off to the sound of his best friend having sex. He came with a moan as Jared also reached his peak, he could hear the grunt through the wall even over the music. Falling back on the bed sated, he reached for a tissue to clean his hand as he thought how this was all Chris’ fault, they could have gone out and then come back to Jensen’s room and had sex but Chris had gone and spoilt it all. 

The next day Jensen awoke to the sound of Jared pounding on his door.

‘Get your lazy ass out of bed, we’ve got things to see and people to do’, with a groan Jensen pulled the pillow over his head as he heard Jared laugh at his own joke.

‘Come on Jen’ Jared whined ‘we need to decide which of these losers we’re gonna let pledge’ 

Groaning again Jensen dragged himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom as he reached into his boxers and adjusted his tackle Jared exclaimed

‘Dude, do you really need to be doing that in front of me’ 

Jensen closed the bathroom door to hide his snigger.

Jensen, Jared and the rest of the frat congregated in the rec room to go over the potentials. They were the usual motley bunch of rejects so, to a soundtrack of booing and caterwauling, the decisions were made.

‘So Jen you going to Professor Morgan’s later’ asked Steve, the resident stoner, Jensen looked at him, he was shorter than himself with lank blond hair that just grazed his shoulders. He wanted to be a rockstar and had the talent too, if only he could put the hash pipe aside long enough to pursue his dream.

‘Nah, man why would I wanna do that?’

‘Well Chris said he was going over there and so I thought...’

Jensen’s eyebrows raised of their own accord.

‘He is, is he? What time is this little gathering’

‘Well I’m not sure I’d call it that, just some guys with interests in common’ he giggled.

Jensen looked into Steve’s bloodshot eyes and guessed exactly what interests they were.

‘Sevenish’ Steve continued and Jensen vowed to go over there early to find out exactly what was going on. 

‘Jen’ Jared motioned him over and Jensen gladly went, he always felt like he had a contact buzz after talking to Steve and a prolonged conversation was never a good thing.

‘So who was the lucky lady last night, she was quite vocal’ Jensen said, and Jared didn’t even have the courtesy to blush.

‘You’ll never guess who’ he beamed ‘never in a million years’

‘Come on the Romeo, enlighten me’

‘Mrs Faber’

Jensen spluttered.

‘Dean Faber’s wife was doing the nasty...with you? The Dean Faber of Faber College’s wife was having sex with you?’ 

‘Yep, and an older woman so knows what she’s doing’ he crowed

‘Oh my god, the thought of it offends me, she’s old and she’s the Dean’s wife’ Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen’s neck, squeezing him tight, which started and unfortunate reaction in Jensen’s pants. Even the thought of Jared having sex with a middle aged woman couldn’t stop the automatic arousal of having a hot man touching him, however innocent that touch was. Ew he thought, he had got himself off to the sound of Jared fucking her, and it was that thought that finally made his erection wane.

‘God man you have no taste...or self respect’ Jensen spat out, his mind invaded with unpleasant images of Jared with that woman’

‘Oh I respect myself plenty and she spent a long, long time “respecting” me too’ he did the little quotey marks thing around the word respecting, and that habit was starting to irritate Jensen.

‘You are a horrendous excuse for a human being’

‘Aww baby you love me’ and Jared planted a wet kiss on Jensen’s cheek

‘Yes I do’ Jensen answered honestly before his brain caught up ‘but you’re still an idiot’ Jared reached up and ruffled Jensen’s hair as Jensen tried to hide his blush.

‘But a hot idiot’ Jared quipped as he wiggled his ass in a way he probably thought was sexy but just ended up looking slightly ridiculous Jensen thought, it was funny though so he smiled and let Jared off the hook for his poor sexual partner choice. It was a damn shame the man was straight. Jensen could imagine Jared holding him down, the man was huge after all, kissing him, taking him. Oh there it was, his cock was perking up again. Being around Jared was like being around a walking aphrodisiac.

‘So Jen, what’s up with you and Chris then’

‘I dunno, he doesn’t like you much’ Jared sniggered

‘The feeling’s mutual, you can do better you know’ Jared looked at Jensen intently ‘really, he brings you down’.

‘Yeah, I guess, but we’ve been together so long now...’ He does bring me down, Jensen thought, but then maybe it was all academic, he wasn’t sure whether Chris had dumped him last night or not. ‘Hey Jay are you going over to Professor Morgan’s tonight?’

Jared shot him a look ‘Why would I do that?’

‘Apparently Chris is going over there, but he didn’t mention it to me, and I wanna see what’s going on’ Jared’s hand was a warm presence on his shoulder and he turned to look at his friend,

‘OK then you big gay, I’ll go with you to hold your hand’ Jensen wasn’t even a little bit ashamed at how much comfort that gave him. 

‘Thanks man’ .  
Later as the sun started to set Jensen was having a small nervous breakdown which seemed to be mirrored by the increasing devastation in his room as various outfits were chosen and then discarded, strewn haphazardly across the bed, dresser or floor. 

‘Hurricane Jenny strikes again’ said Jared as he leant against the doorframe surveying the destruction. ‘What gives man?’

‘I dunno what to wear’ Jensen mumbled.

‘God you really are gay’ Jared muttered as he rummaged through the clothes on the bed, choosing dark jeans and pale green button down, ‘here you go, now hurry up, I want to get this over and done with, there are ladies awaiting my pleasure’ he sniggered. Jensen gave him a dark look as he shucked on the jeans and shirt, taking a quick glance in the mirror he saw that the combination was flattering. The jeans hugged his hips and ass, accentuating it in just the right way and the light colored shirt showed off his golden hued tan to perfection. Say what you will about Jared Padalecki but his ability to dress well was unsurpassed.

Jared seemed to read Jensen’s mood so the walk to Morgan’s passed in companionable silence with Jared throwing Jensen the odd concerned look. As they approached Morgan’s door Jensen couldn’t hear any partying and he thought that a little odd. Looking at Jared and raising an eyebrow he knocked on the door before he could chicken out. At first there was no reply so he knocked again, a little louder. Then he heard some muffled voices and the door opened a crack and professor Morgan peered round it.

‘Ackles what are you doing here?’

The professor looked disheveled, his hair tousled and his lips full as if he had just been thoroughly kissed and Jensen felt his stomach twist, all sorts of scenarios ran through his head, none of them good. He pushed the door open, ignoring Morgan’s protests. The professor was wearing a t-shirt and nothing else and it certainly wasn’t long enough to protect his dignity, his cock small and flaccid hung before unremarkable balls. After throwing him a withering look Jensen marched through the house with Jared hot on his tail. Pushing open the doors to the rooms he passed he eventually came upon the bedroom and already knowing in his heart what he was going to find he pushed the door. 

‘Come on man’ Jared said and tried to pull Jensen away but it was already too late. Turning away from the scene with tears in his eyes Jensen fled the house he could hear Chris shouting his name but he didn’t want to talk to him or see him ever again. 

‘Jensen, dude slow down’ Jared called finally catching up with Jensen, it was amazing how fast he could run ‘Come on now’ Jared grabbed hold of his friend and pulled him into his arms and Jensen broke down in tears. 

‘Shhh it’s alright, you know what I think about Chris, he never was good enough for you and he’s just shown his true colors’ sniffing Jensen turned his head till he was nestled in the crook of Jared’s neck.

‘Dude did you just wipe your nose on me? Gross’ Jared chuckled, but Jensen couldn’t muster any enthusiasm, his head was full of questions. Had he treated Chris so badly that he felt the need to stray? Had he been such a bad boyfriend, lover? Was he not lovable enough? Hell he knew Chris didn’t like his friendship with Jared and the other frat brothers but surely that wasn’t reason enough to cheat?

‘Come on grumpy, don’t let the bastard get you down, let’s go back to Delta House and we’ll get Chad to cheer you up’

‘Hell no’ said Jensen, Jared’s words penetrating his depression ‘Last time Chad ‘cheered’ me up it took my liver a fortnight to recover’.

Jared snorted ‘yeah that was a great night’ and Jensen had to agree, well what little of it he could remember was great anyway. Jared led Jensen in the direction of the frat house, his hand was warm and comforting in the small of Jensen’s back, grounding him. 

‘Did I treat Chris so awfully?’ Jensen asked, tears still in his eyes. Jared looked at him disbelievingly.

‘Fuck no, you treated him like a prince and the fucker didn’t deserve it. Hell look at you you’re hot stuff and you stayed faithful to that little weasel when you could have been out sowing your wild oats.’

‘He said I spent too much time with you’ Jensen sulked ‘and with Chad’ Jared snorted.

‘Well I am better company, and far better looking too’ he preened slightly, and Jensen couldn’t disagree, he was far hotter than Chris, sadly he was much straighter too. 

‘It’s a shame you’re not gay’ Jensen mused, ‘apart from that we’d be totally compatible’

 

Jared snorted again ‘Baby we’re totally compatible’ and with that he planted a wet kiss right on Jensen’s mouth. Shocked Jensen pushed him away 

‘What the fuck! Are you messing with me, because that’s just cruel man’

‘Fuck Jensen’ Jared put his hand on Jensen’s neck and pulled him in close, his eyes never looking away from Jensen’s ‘I wouldn’t mess with you, not about this’ and this time the kiss was gentle, almost romantic, and it took Jensen’s breath away. Jared pulled away and gave a small shy smile, so different from his normal cocky smirk ‘well now I’m definitely gonna mess with you’ and then his mouth was back again, warm and perfect.

End.


End file.
